Ako's Australian Adventure
by Uncle Sporkums
Summary: A-ko and C-ko travel to the land down under for some fun. But A-ko's archenemy B-ko has tailed them, and trouble can only follow.


"Look A-ko! I can see the itsy bitsy trees already!" C-ko loudly blurted out, as the Narita Airlines jet continued it's descent. "Ooh! Now I can see the pretty airport! Look how big it is, A-ko!" C-ko continued in a piercing tone of voice. "SHHH!" A man with thinning hair sitting behind C-ko hushed angrily. "Hmph! I don't think that man likes me, A-ko." C-ko said with a frown. "You've just got to be more quiet C-ko, a lot of people on this plane are tired, including myself, you've been singing "Tie Me Kangaroo Down, Sport" over and over and over since we took off, and while we were trying to sleep, so please, calm down,  
okay?" A-ko calmly told C-ko, she didn't want to be too harsh, the last thing she wanted was for C-ko to throw a screaming fit on the plane. "But, A-ko, I'm just so excited to see Australia! I've always wanted to see all the cute animals they have there!" C-ko said happily. "Okay, C-ko, we'll see as many animals as we possibly can, but first, you've got to promise to behave yourself." A-ko said. "Oh, don't worry about that. Say, A-ko,  
since your parents are in America on buisiness, who's watching your house, A-ko?" C-ko asked."Oh, this real nice old lady offered to watch it for us." A-ko replied with a smile.

Several yards away, a Daitokuji private jet was trailing the airliner at a steady altitude.  
Inside, Billionare heiress B-ko Daitokuji reclined in her luxury seat as Mari, her hulking,  
mannish servant, did her nails. Asa, another subordinate, a cute, sweet natured girl with a ponytail, was taking shorthand dictation on her legal pad, when she suddenly asked. "Miss Daitokuji, if most of us are going to be over here in Australia, what about the plan to break into A-ko's house, and bug it?" "Asa, you're doubting my astounding genius." B-ko softly replied. "Even as we speak, a little mole of mine should be scouting about the Magami household right now. And the best part is, breaking and entering wasn't required." Suddenly,  
B-ko jumped up from her seat and screamed "Mari! Do you want me to have worn out nubs for nails?! Go slower you idiot!" Mari simply sighed, and did as she was told.

Inside the Magami residence, another of B-ko's employees, Ume, a chubby girl with shortish,  
brown hair, thick glasses and freckles, was getting out of her old lady disguise, and grumbled "I thought eating ramen every day was bad, but Unadon? Yuck! I really have to get a new boss!" as she planted the wiretap devices in bedrooms, bathrooms, the living room, the dining room, and every room in between.

After landing in Sydney International Airport without incident, after going through security,  
the two young women walked up to a waiting taxi outside. "G'day, ladies, can I take you anywhere?" the handsome cabbie asked politely. A-ko took out an electronic translation device, and rapidly punched some buttons into the keypad, before looking up and saying, in broken English "Yes, a nice resturaunt, please." with a bow. "Of course, let me help you with your bags, gals." The driver said with a friendly grin. After they had set off, the two young ladies watched the beautiful scenery go by, unaware of the black limousine that was keeping a steady pace behind them. The driver had noticed the vehicle shadowing his every move since leaving the airport in his rear-view mirror. "Uh, you ladies have any mates that know you're here?" he asked the two nervously. "No, just our parents." A-ko asked after a short minute. "And where would they happen to be, right now?" The driver,  
whose license read "Alex Douglas" asked. "Mine are in America on a business trip, and my friend's father is back in Japan. Why do you ask?" A-ko quiried, some suspicion beginning to slip into her voice. "Oh, no reason, love. You and your mate hold on tight, we're going to take a little detour!" Alex said affirmatively, before pulling off onto a dirt road, and gunning the engine. "What are you doing?!" A-ko shouted, as Alex pulled behind a large tree.  
"Just a little precaution ladies, I'm sure we were being followed." Alex said, his voice shuddering, as the adreneline pumped through his veins. "I'm scared, A-ko!" C-ko whimpered as she tightly embraced her friend, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Shh! It'll be alright, C-ko, please don't cry." A-ko consoled her terrified friend. Sure enough, the black limo pulled up, and stopped a few feet from where the cab hid. "Just as I thought, there they are!" Alex whispered. One of the back doors opened, and a lavender hair covered head popped out, it seemed to be scanning the landscape. "B-ko!" A-ko growled. "Hi, B-MMPH!" C-ko began to shout, before A-ko clapsed her hand over her friend's gaping maw. "Quiet, C-ko! Do you want her to hear us?!" A-ko quietly asked indignantly. "Yes." C-ko sadly replied. "Friend of yours?" Alex asked. "My mortal enemy. We go to the same school. She always tries to kill me and take my friend C-ko away." A-ko explained. "Sorry I asked." Alex said. Soon, B-ko's head returned to the limousine, and the vehicle turned around and drove off. "Whew, am I glad that's over!" A-ko sighed with relief. "I would have kicked her butt, but I want to enjoy my vacation peacefully." She explained. "Makes sense. So, should we be off, ladies?"  
Alex asked, as he started the engine again, and put the shift in drive. As they pulled foreward, however, the sound of a loud thumping emitted from the vehicle's bottom. "Oh no,  
don't tell me!" Alex said in an upset tone, as he shut the engine off and went to the back of the car. "Just as I thought, a puncture!" He said, looking at the right rear tire, sure enough, it was as flat as a pancake. "Just a minute, ladies, just need to fix it, and we should be on our way!" Alex cheerfully said, he went to the trunk to get the spare tire and the jack. As he began to change the tire, he grunted with frustration of getting the jack in place. A-ko and C-ko stepped outside and A-ko said "That's okay, Mister. I'll help you!" politely. She grabbed the undercarrige of the taxi with one hand, and lifted it high off the ground with no effort at all! "BLIMEY!!" Alex said in a terrified voice, before running off towards the highway. "Wow A-ko! He can almost run as fast as you!" C-ko said happily. "Yeah,  
I guess we have to get to someplace to eat on our own." A-ko replied. After getting their luggage from the abandoned taxi, A-ko grabbed C-ko's hand, saying "Hold on!" before taking off like a shot! "Yahooo!" C-ko squealed with delight as she trailed behind, like a banner.  
Drivers on the highway, as they saw for a split second what appeared to be two human figures zooming past on the side of the road at the speed of light! This distraction caused several collisions. The police tried to follow the blur, but their cars were simply not fast enough.

After enjoying a wonderful meal at the Kabuki Shoroku Japanese resturaunt, the girls found themselves near the harbor. "Oooh, A-ko, look! What's that pretty building over there that looks like a bunch of seashells?" C-ko asked with wonder in her voice. "Oh, that's the opera house. It's where lots of performing arts.." A-ko began to explain, when suddenly, C-ko's piercing yell launched a full-on assault on her eardrums! "OOOOH CAN WE GO IN, A-KOOO!  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEASE!!!" she shouted. "Alright, C-ko, alright! I'll see if we can get on the tour." A-ko replied, trying to settle her excited friend, before sighing to herself "I didn't expect to spend this much. C-ko's culture shock'll be the financial death of me."

Upon entering the gigantic bulding, the friendly, smiling, auburn haired female guide said "And this is our luxiorious lobby." "Hmm. This is boring. When are we going to see the singers, A-ko?" she whined to her friend. "Shh, we're not, C-ko. I don't think they even have performances during the tours." A-ko whispered, beginning to get cross with her. "Hmph, Phooey!" C-ko pouted to anyone who would listen. Suddenly, her ears pricked up, as she heard the sound of a woman singing from a far off distance. "Ooh, what's that?" C-ko thought to herself. She let go of A-ko's hand and wandered off towards the melodious sound.  
C-ko finally located the sound behind a closed door, she opened it slightly, revealing a vast aisle, surrounded by large rows of seats, all occupied by well dressed people, this led up to a vast stage, where a beautiful woman in period Spanish attire, bathed in a spotlight, singing an aria from "Carmen". "Wow! Pretty! Hey! I can do that!" C-ko exclaimed.  
She rushed to the stage, catching the attention of the ushers, who began to chase her to stop her, but it was too late. She hopped up on the stage to the annoyance of the actors,  
while confused mumurings meandered through the audience. "Hi! I'm C-ko Kotobuki! And this is a little song I wrote myself!" She announced in Japanese, before taking a deep breath and then opening her mouth. "? I LOOOOOVE A-KOOOOOOOOO! sHEEEEEE'S MYYYYYY BESSSSSSSSSSSSSSST FRIEEEEEEND IN THEEEEEEEEEEE WHOOOOOOOOLE WIIIIIIIDE WOOOOOOOOOORLD! SHEEEEE SAAAAAAVED MEEEEEEE FROOOOOOM A BIIIIIG BAAAAAAD WOOOOOOOLF! AAAAAAND NOOOOOOW WHEEEEE'L BEEEEEEEEE TOGETHEEEEEEER FOOOOOOOOOOREVER, AAAAAAAAAAAAND EEEEEEEEEEEEEEVERRRRRRRR! ?" She shreiked inhumanly, so that everyone, even the people in other rooms were holding their ears and moaning in agony. "What the bloody...?" The tour guide tried to shout over the noise. A-ko looked down, and saw that her friend was no longer next to her! "C-ko!" She said angrily to herself, before rushing off towards the super-sonic screaming. Upon entering the auditorium,  
C-ko was still belting out her "melody". "? AAAAAAAAAAAND NOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW, WWWWWWWWWEEEEEEE CAAAAAAAAAAAN AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL BEEEEEEEE FRIEEEEEEEEEENDSSSSSSSS! ?" Suddenly, the giant glass ceiling above the room shattered! "C-ko!" A-ko yelled, and zipped to the stage, and shielded her friend from the shards of glass. "Are you alright, C-ko?" A-ko asked. "Yeah!  
I'm fine A-ko! You're just in time to hear the song I wrote about you!" C-ko grinned, before taking another deep breath, and beginning. "? I LOOO-MPPPHRHH!? " She was interuppted, as A-ko once again clasped her hand around of C-ko's mouth. "Sorry, she gets excited in front of crowds, we'll be going now!" She nervously apologized to the crowd, while dragging C-ko off the stage.

Outside, as the girls were walking from the building, a large banner was being raised that read "Temporarily Closed Due To Repairs". "I can't believe it, we didn't even see any of the other rooms in the place, and we're already banned for life!" A-ko said in a huff. "I'm sorry that I embarrassed you A-ko. I didn't mean to." C-ko began to sniffle as tears formed in her eyes for the umpteenth time. "Nah, C-ko, It's okay, I'm still your friend!" A-ko said affectionately, and embraced C-ko playfully. "YAY! Thanks A-ko!" C-ko cheered, returning the hug. "You know, I think I've seen enough of the city, whattya say tomorrow I take you to the Zoo so you can look at the nice animals?" A-ko asked. "Yes! Oh, thank you, A-ko! Thank you!" C-ko responded with elation, beginning to dance around. "No problem!  
But first, let's find someplace nice to spend the night, the sun's starting to go down."  
A-ko explained. "Yay! Animals, here we come!" C-ko shouted joyfully. Some distance away,  
B-ko Daitokuji responded quietly while listening to the girls through an earpiece, and viewing them through a pair of powerful binoculars "Yes, C-ko dear, "Animals, here we come.".;  
She began to chuckle to herself, this turned into a maniacal cackle. 


End file.
